This application claims the priority of German patent document 199 41 986.8, filed Sep. 3, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a roof for a motor vehicle with a stationary continuous roof element.
From the German Patent document DE 196 13 761 C1, a vehicle roof is known, which can be opened and has at least one movable roof part, which is guided movably at guide rails, disposed in a roof opening. The guide rails themselves form part of a frame, which can be inserted from above in the roof opening and can be connected over flanges with lateral roof frames. The guide rails or the frame carrying these has an upwardly directed spar, to which an external frame can be connected, which covers a gap between the roof pillar and the roof parts. Moreover, German Patent Document DE 43 44 604 C1 discloses a vehicle roof with a roof rack which, connected with a molding, can be fastened with screws to the side roof pillar.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stationary, continuous roof element, particularly a roof or roof module for a motor vehicle with at least one movable roof section, which can be inserted easily in a roof opening of the vehicle between roof pillars of the body structure and fastened with holding elements.
Pursuant to the invention, this object is accomplished by using a holding rail for a roof transport system (e.g., luggage support) as part of the assembly holding the roof assembly at vehicle roof side pillars.
Principal advantages achieved with the invention are that, on the one hand, a stationary, continuous vehicle roof or roof module with at least one longitudinally displaceable roof section can be inserted in a roof opening of the vehicle between longitudinal roof pillars and fixed at each side over holding rails to these pillars by means of screws. The holding rail is designed as a profiled supporting rail for such purposes as fixing a transporting system on the roof. Accordingly, this holding rail fulfills the function of holding or fastening the roof module as well as the function of accommodating a transporting system. For this purpose, the guide rails of the roof or the roof module are disposed in each case on the inside of a side roof pillar, which forms the boundary of a roof opening, and are connected with the latter. The holding rail for the roof transporting system is disposed in a channel extending longitudinally between the side roof pillar and the guide rail.
For the purpose of accommodating and fastening the roof module simply in the body structure as well as in the holding rail, the guide rail or a frame for the roof has a spar, which protrudes approximately horizontally towards the outside of the vehicle and is disposed above an accommodation for the roof pillar protruding to the inside of the vehicle. The holding rail as well as the guide rail or the frame are connected by fastening screws with the roof pillar. The guide rail or the holding rail is supported at the accommodation for the roof pillar.
The holding rail can be exchanged without lifting the roof module from the roof pillar. For this purpose, the holding rail with the guiding rail or frame can be connected partly over fastening screws with the roof and partly the roof can be connected over separate fastening screws with the roof pillar.
According to a further special embodiment of the invention, the guide rail or the frame can also be constructed in one part with the holding rail, the roof module then being connected with the side pillars of the roof directly by fastening screws. By these measures , it is achieved that the holding rail and guide rail are one structure. This simplifies installation and dismantling of the roof module.
In order to fix and align the holding rail in the longitudinal direction, the holding rail, at the underside in the region of a spar, has longitudinally extending ribs, which are at a distance from one another and are disposed on the inside of the longitudinally extending ribs on the upper side of the spar of the guiding rail.
In order to ensure that there are no leaks at the screwing points of the holding rails, there is in the fastening region in each case a washer over the screws with a sealing element surrounding the screws.
The holding rail is sealed on the outside over sealing strips, which are disposed in both legs of the holding rail. The sealing strip at one leg abuts against the side roof pillar and the sealing strip on the other leg abuts against the guide rail.
Owing to the fact that the roof module with the movable roof section can be fixed by means of the screws over the holding rail overlapping the spar of the guide rail at the side roof pillar of the vehicle roof at least over the length of the roof opening, a stable fastening of the roof extension structure is achieved, so that, in conjunction with the guide rail, an increased stiffness of the roof frame is achieved. The same holds true also for the roof element, which is connected with a frame or module frame and may consist of transparent or opaque sheet metal or plastic.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.